


Refusal

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Feelings cannot go ignored





	Refusal

She couldn’t go through it again, could not let herself fall again, no matter the circumstances.  
  
But she was too shocked to move.  
  
The kiss had happened; there was no turning back.   
  
No excuses, they had both leaned in.  
  
Now, they had to deal with it.  
  
While she wondered if it would be as painful as the breakup with Johnny, her counterpart wondered if she was as confused as Maggie. Lulu questioned her motivations as she had Logan’s as Bianca questioned her sincerity as she had with Reese.   
  
What should’ve been a beginning, they were both certain was the end.


End file.
